


挑战

by Ehato



Category: Hypnosismic Division Rap Battle
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehato/pseuds/Ehato





	挑战

*左马一only  
*蒙眼+捆绑+骑乘  
*R18

 

文/冻柜

 

眼前一片漆黑，双手也被缚住。这对碧棺左马刻来说几乎是从未有过的全新体验。不过还好他并不是陷入了什么派阀争斗的险恶境地，只是偶尔纵容一下恋人的玩性而已。碧棺左马刻好整以暇地靠在床头，等着来自对方的挑战。

没错，他的男朋友，山田一郎正半骑在他身上。他现在正在做什么、正在想什么，碧棺左马刻并不清楚。不过只要还是山田一郎这个人，无论做什么都翻不出他碧棺左马刻的手掌心。

事实上山田一郎正怀着紧张和期待混杂在一起的复杂心情脱自己的裤子，还不忘瞟几眼看起来很自如的碧棺左马刻。不得不说碧棺左马刻生了一副好皮相，即使蒙上了他颇具侵略性及代表性的那双血色的双眼也依旧夺目。山田一郎深吸一口气，飞快把自己脱到只剩了件松松垮垮的家居服之后才反应过来不对，这个流程不对——怎么就这么熟练地自己脱自己裤子了？？

他为了这次的主导游戏做足了功课，决心要让碧棺左马刻知道自己也不是吃素的。热血宅男莫名其妙的自尊心不允许他次次敞开自己，把一切交给对方掌控。

于是山田一郎有些尴尬地滑下床，半跪在有些冰凉地木制地面上去脱碧棺左马刻的裤子。男人的性器被浅灰色的底裤包裹着，还在静静沉睡。他探出艳色的舌尖，试探性地隔着布料舔了一下。看着浅色布料被舌尖带去的唾液泅湿，他的胆子居然一下也大了起来，将碧棺左马刻的底裤一并褪下之后重复了刚刚轻轻舔舐的动作。

——在那一瞬间，碧棺左马刻感觉有电流走过了自己全身。虽然他随时准备好接招，但却万万没想到山田一郎会来这一出。口交这种事是他直到目前为止都从未有过的想法，没想到他那看起来不会在这方面勇于尝试的男朋友居然会先他一步做出如此大胆的尝试，这也让碧棺左马刻对这一回的性事有了更多的期待。

山田一郎轻轻在碧棺左马刻的性器上落下一吻，然后张嘴含住了它。只是含进前端就有些勉强，毕竟对方拥有过于傲人的尺寸。嘴里被塞得满满当当的山田一郎眯起了双眼，调整好自己的状态之后艰难地吞吐起来。说实话，他的技术差得可以，完全就是一派胡乱，毫无技巧可言。舌尖僵直不知进退，有时还会有没有脱离控制的齿尖轻轻擦过。碧棺左马刻倒吸一口凉气——他有点担心山田一郎不得要领的动作会带来什么意外，但与此同时他的危险念头——“是一郎在做这件事”占了上风，心理上的刺激大过忧虑，他的意识逐渐觉醒，性器也以充血之姿勃起。

碧棺左马刻开始有些后悔答应男朋友蒙住眼睛了。他几乎能在脑子里想象出对方半跪在地上含着他性器的样子，双眼眯起、眼角透出薄红。平日里能说会道还颇具一番杀伤力的嘴被堵上了，只能发出含混的呜咽声。碧棺左马刻能感受到对方的喉咙下意识地在重复吞咽动作，而直直抵在在那里的自己的性器前端也在这个动作中得到了莫大的刺激。他没有克制好自己漏出了一声低喘——然后他感受到山田一郎特意松了口，发出一声刻意的、带有嘲讽意味的笑声。感受到了被挑衅的意思，碧棺左马刻立刻反呛出声。

“笑什么啊、小混账！？”

好在“小混账”没有接着笑，乖乖又含了进去重复了刚刚的动作。仿佛突然开窍，山田一郎的动作在这一轮娴熟起来。舌尖的游弋次次精准命中能碧棺左马刻感到舒服的点。而就在舌尖一次重重滑过前端的时候出现了两个人都没有想到的情况——碧棺左马刻射了。

山田一郎当场懵在原地。碧棺左马刻的白浊射了他满嘴，大部分都被他下意识地咽下去了，还有一些顺着嘴角往下漏去。眼下的状况超出了他的预想，他虽然做了一些准备但却完全没有想到会是这种情况发生，他甚至有点想要傻笑，再次飞快地溜上床准备按部就班去进行下一个流程。

碧棺左马刻也有些懊恼，确实一想到是山田一郎就有些把持不住。自己的东西、他有好好咽下去吗？——因为目不能视所以忍不住在脑子里想象了一郎把自己的精液咽下去的样子之后，碧棺左马刻就觉得自己的性器再一次飞快勃起，和没有释放过的样子别无二致。他下意识挣了挣双手，困住自己双手的绳结似乎比刚刚松动了一点点。看来男朋友还是怀有对任何人都不应该有的恻隐之心，对自己过于仁慈呢。

山田一郎并不知道他那一闪而过的仁慈会给他造成多么严重的后果。——此刻他正虚虚跨坐在碧棺左马刻精壮的小腹上，抬起腰来将自己的后穴对准了碧棺左马刻的性器慢慢地向下坐。这实在是艰难的过程，他本想循序渐进慢慢将碧棺左马刻的性器吃进去，可他的双腿实在打着颤软得厉害，一下没克制住就踉跄着坐了下去，后穴一下将碧棺左马刻的性器吃下大半。在给左马刻口交时就勃起的性器也抖动两下，吐出一股白浊来。

进入的瞬间两个人都发出了声音。山田一郎哆哆嗦嗦地发出一声夹杂着气音的低喘，而碧棺左马刻则是发出一声满足的喟叹。当然，舒服的间隙碧棺左马刻也感受到了不对劲——容纳他东西的内壁火热滚烫，居然没有一点滞涩感，湿淋淋的仿佛早就已经进入了状态。

“怎么回事，小朋友？”  
碧棺左马刻咬牙切齿地问。

“哈……哈啊……”山田一郎半眯着双眼，他回忆着刻在脑海中的步骤轻轻晃动着腰肢，企图抓准节奏掌握主动权，“我自己、自己扩张过了……”

好啊，胆子大了不少，还学会自己扩张了？碧棺左马刻在一片黑暗中暗自磨牙，捆着他双手的绳子上的简陋绳结已经解开了，不过既然对方有心、他也不介意再陪着多玩一会儿。他不着痕迹地加上了些挺腰的力度，满意地听到山田一郎的抽气声。——而山田一郎确实是猝不及防，原本动作都在自己掌握之中，却没想到碧棺左马刻突然加上了力度将节奏全盘打乱，害得他一下伏倒在对方的胸膛上只能徒劳地胡乱喘气。自己的性器也硬得发胀，硬邦邦地杵在两具身体之间。他低垂着头本想伸手抚慰自己却被碧棺左马刻隔空握住手腕，茫然抬起头却对上一双血红色的眸子，在不强不弱的光线中熠熠生辉。

“？怎么会……”

还没把惊诧的话说完山田一郎就发现自己被左马刻用凶兽一般的凶狠力道反着摁倒在了床上，紧接着碧棺左马刻气势汹汹的吻就落了下来。尖尖的犬齿擦过软嫩唇瓣，深陷得几乎要漏出血丝来。半趴在自己身上的人像是被打开了什么奇怪的开关一样乱暴，啃了嘴还不够，一路从锁骨啃到胸口，直到在乳头处挺住。颜色可爱的小小肉粒在湿热的舔舐下很快挺立起来，山田一郎潮红的面色和平日完全是两幅样子，让碧棺左马刻恶质地多欣赏了一会儿。

山田一郎伸出双手想去推开碧棺左马刻却下意识遵从了快感的动作，手腕偏折动作转为轻轻抓住对方的头发。碧棺左马刻依旧在蹂躏山田一郎一边的乳尖，同时也不忘伸出手抚慰另外一边。生了些薄茧的指尖轻轻划过敏感的前端，电流般酥酥麻麻的感觉随即蔓延至四肢百骸，令山田一郎抽气不断，在碧棺左马刻身下颤抖得像一条脱水的鱼。这下太糟糕了，简直是偷鸡不成蚀把米，山田一郎有些难受地想着——不过更糟糕的是左马刻的性器还在自己身体里，刚刚他压倒自己的时候性器就在自己的后穴中转了个角度，好死不死重重磨过自己敏感点，爽得够呛。

碧棺左马刻似乎也发现了这一点。他抬了抬嘴角笑得意义不明，同时还不忘故意挺腰用力向前顶了顶。这下之后他便没了之前鲁莽的动作，只是缓缓抽送研磨。他的声音依旧平静，光光听声音的话绝对听不出来他此刻在做什么好事。

“自己润滑了、嗯？很有想法嘛。谁教的？”

山田一郎心想总不能说自己大半夜偷偷查询了成年网站，只要紧紧咬住下唇拒绝发声。不仅如此，他还示威般收了收小腹。内壁跟着绞紧，碧棺左马刻被箍得头皮一阵发麻，险些精关失守。说实话他有些恼了，他不知道山田一郎去哪学了这些乱七八糟的东西来用在他身上，这种感觉实在是不太舒服。他猛地一下将性器抽出，炙热的性器离开穴口时还发出了“啵”的一声。山田一郎还没有反应过来左马刻在干什么，就看见对方瞪着他那血色的双瞳，整张脸气势汹汹地压过来。

碧棺左马刻的手在身后摸索半天总算够到了刚刚山田一郎捆他的绳子，想想绳子还是太粗砺于是换了刚刚蒙他眼睛的布条。确认了工具之后他也欺身向前在山田一郎反应过来之前麻利地抓住他的双手，举过头顶之后飞快捆在床头。

“你干什么！？”

形势急转直下，山田一郎再没心没肺这时候也要慌张起来。可与他心意相反的是此刻没有被填满的后穴居然空虚起来，渴求再度被填满。他不自觉地蹭着身下的床单，但那一点点的抚慰几乎是约等于没有。碧棺左马刻自然清楚这一切，他倒是“很好说话”地挺腰慢慢将性器又送了进去，只不过动作极慢。这简直是隔靴搔痒，没有一点用处的同时还有加倍的挑逗。敏感点被轻轻蹭过，山田一郎的惊喘泄了一声又一声。而碧棺左马刻进去之后就没有动了，只是笃定地停在那里。

山田一郎不知道他又在发什么神经，只能自己摆动腰肢企图让身体里的性器前端刺激自己的敏感点，可怎么样都不能如愿。这下他清楚了碧棺左马刻大概是想让他求饶，可是他莫名其妙的自尊心就是不许他在这一刻松口，就这么僵持下去。

“……啊！”

碧棺左马刻突然动了，惩罚程度般重重的一下。这下顶完之后他游刃有余地开口问道：“这些东西哪学的，小朋友？”

山田一郎还是咬紧下唇没有开口。

碧棺左马刻嘁了一声，开始缓缓地擦过山田一郎的敏感点四周。只是对四周的轻微刺激，并不放手给予真正的快感。山田一郎被磨得心颤，几乎要疯掉。脑子已经糊成一片，性器也硬得一塌糊涂。明明离高潮只差临门一脚，可是不仅双手被缚住没有办法自我抚慰，而且左马刻耶不放他痛快，只是断断续续掌握着力度地刺激着。

“哪里学的？”

碧棺左马刻还在浅浅地戳刺，不紧不慢地持续着他的动物。他能感受到一郎在他身下颤抖，应该是快要高潮了。略微思考了一下之后，他好死不死伸出指尖堵住了一郎前端的小口——既然他不想说，那么今天也不要想好好高潮。

“……网、网站……是别人推荐的成人网站……”

山田一郎终于崩溃地出了声，眼泪早就淌了满脸。发红的艳色眼角和湿漉漉的脸颊并不会让碧棺左马刻生出什么怜惜之情，反而只会唤醒他的施暴欲。好在诚实的孩子会得到奖励，碧棺左马刻猛烈动作带来的快感像暴风或是骤雨，铺天盖地地冲过来将他淹没。堵在前端的手指也终于撤走，一阵剧烈的颤抖过后全身仿佛过电，他射了出来——光靠来自后穴的刺激，前端完全没有受到一点点的抚慰。

——完蛋了，绝对会被嘲笑的。

山田一郎等着碧棺左马刻嘲笑他，可对方只是漏出了一点低沉的笑意，听起来温柔得很。对方的吻轻轻落在睫羽上，带着温热的鼻息。山田一郎觉得自己可能有点醉空气、或者是干脆醉左马刻，反正他觉得觉得意识已经有些模糊了。他们难得有这样缱绻的时刻，让他难得想让时间停止，好多多享受一下这样的温情。

他忍不住扬起脖颈索吻，而碧棺左马刻也乐于满足他。唇舌交缠发出的水声在安静下来的室内被无限放大。光线明明暗暗在他们的脸上流转，像是记忆深处的老电影。

挺好的，这个样子。  
山田一郎失去意识前这么想着。

—

再醒来已经是清晨，山田一郎猛地睁开双眼，发现他正被碧棺左马刻紧紧搂在怀里，对方尖尖的下巴顶在头顶。两人都是赤身裸体，而最重要的是对方的……

还在里面啊！！！

山田一郎慌慌张张地想要挣扎，可没想到这一挣扎就唤醒了体内的巨物，在动作中又活了过来。感受到内壁慢慢被撑开山田一郎吓得几乎要昏过去，昨晚的放纵欢爱带来的直接后果就是他现在的腰酸背痛，他一根指头都不想再动了。

“这么热情啊？”  
“那本大爷一定要好好满足你，一郎。”

于是他们又在晨光中做了一回，依旧是以山田一郎的求饶告终。大丈夫能屈能伸不跟左马刻计较，山田一郎只能这么自我催眠。不过他还是强撑着拖着身体去洗浴间清理，下床的时候双腿还在打颤。结果刚走到房间门口回头就看见碧棺左马刻大喇喇地半躺在床上，随便拈了被子一角往身上一盖就点了烟开始刷手机。气得差点山田一郎差点血管炸裂再昏过去。

……呵，男人。没一个好东西。

 

Fin.


End file.
